IPod Tag Challenge
by Robsten4life16
Summary: I got tagged by xoDemi.Tizzyfanxo.Most are Troypay,a couple are just Sharpay.


AN: Hey, I got tagged by xoDemi

AN: Hey, I got tagged by xoDemi.Tizzyfanxo. I had a lot of fun. I hope you like it.

_I'm In Love with a Girl- Gavin Degraw_

I smiled as I looked down at my sleeping girlfriend of 2 years. She looked beautiful. I lightly moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Morning" I told her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Morning" She smiled and I smiled back because her smile always makes me happy.

"I love you Shar." I told kissing her cheek.

"I love you too Troy" Sharpay said smiling.

Uh Oh- Cheetah Girls

I was at my locker getting my books for History when I saw Troy and Gabriella through my mirror in my locker. They were holding hands and Troy would sometimes kiss her on the cheek. Everytime he would she would smile up at him.

I sighed and remembered the times when we used to do that. When I would watch him at basketball practice and after we would go to his house and have dinner with his parents.

I miss those times. I know we promised to be friends but it is hard to go shopping with him and Gabriella and always be a third wheel.

I closed my locker and walked down the hall away from them to let my tears fall.

Burnin' Up- Jonas Brothers

I watched as she walked down the hall head held high. All the guys at school thought she was hott and wanted her just for the reputation, but I liked her for her and not what she looked like. Though I do think she is pretty hott.

She walked past me and smiled and waved. I smiled back and blushed a little when she winked at me. I couldn't help it she was all I thought about lately. I watched her walk down the hall and to her locker. Hopefully I will get the courage to ask her out one day.

Too Cool- Camp Rock Soundtrack

I walked on stage with my dancers and sharpettes. It was the school talent show and I had to win. After Toy and Gabriella took the leads in the musical I think I deserve to win the talent show.

I saw the other people in the contest sitting in the front row. That included Gabriella and the rest of the wildcats. I saw Troy and smirked hoping that my performance would impress him and show him I was better then Gabriella.

As the song came to an end I knew everyone was pretty intimidated. I smiled when I saw how nervous Gabriella looked . I smiled even bigger when I caught Troy's eye and he smiled at me. I knew I was better then everyone else.

Heaven is a Place on Earth- Ashley Tisdale

Troy and I walked out on the dance floor when a slow song came on. It is senior prom and we were just named king and queen. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I put my arms around his neck.

We swayed to the music looking into eachothers' eyes. We are the golden couple at East High. Everyone always says we are going to be together forever. The way I feel about him I hope their right.

Troy leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I looked up at him and smiled," I love you too."

We shared a slow passionate kiss and it felt like I was in heaven. I loved him and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

I still Believe in Destiny- Hayden Panettier

I lay down in my room looking at a picture of Troy and I that I took at my birthday party last week. We were hugging and laughing. I smiled at the picture. We are best friends but I want to be so much more.

He just broke up with his girlfriend a couple weeks ago. That gave me more hope. Ryan always tells me to try and date a different guy instead of just hoping that Troy will ask me out, but I don't want to date anyone else except Troy.

There was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called putting the picture on my night stand. I turned around to see Troy standing there smiling.

"Hey what are you doing" he cut me off by kissing me lightly on the lips. The best kiss I've ever had.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked after we pulled away.

I smiled "Yes." I said before he leaned down and kissed me again.

Who Will I Be- Camp Rock Soundtrack

I walked around my room looking at all the different choices of clothing I had to choose from. It is the first day of high school and I want to be different this year. Last year I was in the backround and no one really noticed me.

This year I want to be more outgoing. Especielly because it is the first year of high school. I looked at one out fit and smiled knowing it was the one.

It was a pink and brown plaid skirt with a brown OP tank top.

I put on and headed off for school with a new attitude and smiled.

Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers

Troy looked over at Sharpay as she flirted with Jared a new guy who came to school. He has been crushing on Sharpay for a year now and has been flirting with her to let her know, but she didn't say anything about it. Now a new guy walks in on the first day and gets his dream girl to crush on him.

I turned my head and walked down the hall trying to avoid them but then I heard Sharpay calling my name. I turned around and she had a big smile on her face.

"You will never guess what just happened Troy." Sharpay said almost jumping up and down from excitement.

"What happened." I smiled at her because she looked so cute right now.

"The new guy, Jared, asked me out for Saturday night isn't that awsome." She said now jumping a little.

I felt my heart breaking as she said this but tried to smile.

"That's great Shar, I'm happy for you."

You are the music in me- High School Musical 2 soundtrack

Sharpay and I sat down in the sand at the beach. I packed a picnic basket and a blanket incase it got cold out later. I handed her my very well made peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

She smirked "How did I know you were going to bring this" She said laughing and playfully itting me on the arm.

I smiled "Cause I'm so good at making them." I said eating my sandwich.

She laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I loved her laugh and I loved making her laugh.

When the sunset came I wrapped the blanket around us as we watched the sunset go down.

Vulnerable- Vanessa Hudgens

I stood on stage singing my heart out to Vanessa Hudgens song Vulnerable. I sang it to Troy who was sitting in the front row. I looked at him the entire song hoping he would know it was about him.

I wanted him to know I wasn't the ice queen everyone called me but I had feelings. I loved him, even though when I told Ryan that he said "no you don't, you just think it is love."

I know it is love because I've never felt this way about anyone before. When I see him I get butterflies in my stomach and my palms start to sweat. When he brushes against me in the halls my heart beats faster and I feel like I can't breath.

As I finish the song I let a single tear slide down my cheek and walk off stage.

AN: Hey I hope you liked it. I had so much fun doing this. Now I tag:

Ashley 'n' Jaimee

Chel08

HeSaidSheSaidx

0oIceQueeno0

xTroypayx

Good luck guys! Read and Review!

CreeksideLovesZashley


End file.
